Recently, it has been expected to take pictures of a sample at a plurality of observation positions different in the optical axis direction at the same time (for example, National Stage Patent Application Translated Version Publication No. 2001-511902).
However, since the microscope disclosed in National Stage Patent Application Translated Version Publication No. 2001-511902 is a confocal microscope, a two-dimensional image of a sample cannot be taken.